


Le Sacrifice de Severus

by Memepotter952504



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, One Shot, Self-Sacrifice, Severus Snape - Freeform, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Severus est souffrant mais ce n'est pas une maladie comme les autres. Le syndrome d'hanahaki était particulier et preuve de son amour. Hélas pour lui, parce qu'il a tout fichu en l'air, il est impossible et est prêt à en subir les conséquences.
Kudos: 1





	Le Sacrifice de Severus

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge :
> 
> La maladie de Hanahaki est une maladie fictive dans laquelle la victime crache des pétales de fleurs lorsqu'elle souffre d' un amour unilatéral . Il se termine lorsque la personne aimée renvoie ses sentiments (amour romantique uniquement; une amitié forte ne suffit pas) ou lorsque la victime meurt. Il peut être guéri par une ablation chirurgicale, mais lorsque l'infection est supprimée, les sentiments amoureux de la victime pour leur amour disparaissent également.
> 
> Nous vous demandons d'écrire un texte sur cette maladie et de choisir entre trois fins différentes :
> 
> \- la bonne fin : la victime s'en sort et peut potentiellement vivre une belle histoire d'amour si ses sentiments sont réciproques
> 
> \- la mauvaise fin : la victime décède de cette maladie
> 
> \- l'effacement : la victime survie mais elle oublie les sentiments qu'elle a pu éprouver pour cette personne et ne pourra plus jamais ressentir de l'amour pour qui que ce soit.
> 
> J'ai choisi pour cette histoire, la troisième option. 
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Severus s'appuya contre le mur du couloir et sortit son mouchoir en tissu. Il toussa longuement et avait l'impression qu'il allait cracher ses poumons. Ce qui n'était pas totalement loin de la vérité.

Il souffrait du syndrome d'Hanahaki. Cette maladie avait comme particularité étonnante de faire cracher des pétales de fleur. Il l'avait depuis quelques années déjà et savait qu'il approchait de la fin.

Et dire que tout cela était de sa faute… S'il n'avait pas merdé, s'il n'avait pas été influencé par ces maudits mangemorts plus jeune, il n'aurait pas dit ces horribles mots et Lily aurait peut-être … Elle aurait peut-être pu …

Il se redressa péniblement en chassant ces pensées de son esprit. Cela ne servait à rien de s'y attarder. Il savait qu'il souffrait de cet amour impossible et que ce sentiment l'emporterait dans la tombe. Sauf s'il se faisait tuer dans la guerre avant, auquel cas, il ne devrait plus s'en tracasser.

Il se concentra sur sa respiration pour chercher un peu d'air. Les racines des fleurs qui poussaient dans ses poumons s'étaient bien développées ces derniers mois et avaient envahi une grande partie de son système respiratoire, le laissant à bout de souffle pour un rien. Heureusement qu'il avait développé une potion pour l'aider à surmonter cette difficulté. C'était un remède pour atténuer ses souffrances mais en aucun cas cela le guérissait. Cela lui permettait seulement de pouvoir un peu mieux respirer.

Il sentit soudain une main sur son épaule et se retourna pour croiser le regard de sa collègue en compagnie de la famille Potter.

« Tu vas bien Severus ? » demanda Lily qui tenait son fils sur sa hanche. « Tu es bien pâle. »

« Ca va, » croassa-t-il en s'éloignant simplement.

La voir lui était un spectacle insupportable. Savoir qu'elle avait fait finalement sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, un homme qu'il détestait au plus haut point qui plus est. Cela lui transperçait le cœur. Il ne put retenir une quinte de toux et cracha encore quelques pétales.

« Eh ben, Snape, tu joues avec les fleurs maintenant ? » ricana Potter.

« La ferme, » grogna le Maître des Potions à bout de souffle.

« Severus, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda alors Lily.

« Aucune importance, » grogna-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

Il se dirigea vers les cachots quand il fut arrêté par la main de la rousse qu'il aimait tant.

« Parle-moi, Sev, » lui demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

« Parce que maintenant, tu veux parler ? » rétorqua-t-il acerbe. « C'est toi qui m'a demandé de partir et de ne plus jamais te parler alors que je te suppliais de me pardonner ! »

« Et maintenant, tu l'es Severus. »

L'homme ferma les yeux et détourna le visage. Il attrapa la main de la rousse et la serra doucement dans la sienne avant de la lâcher et de s'éloigner.

« Cela n'a aucune importance, Lily, » répéta-t-il douloureusement. « Retourne auprès de ton mari et vis ta vie. »

« Pas avant que tu me répondes. »

« Toujours aussi bornée, » rit-il bien que sans réelle joie.

« Tu me connais. »

« Je suis malade, Lily. C'est tout. »

« Tu as quoi ? »

« Le syndrome d'Hanahaki. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Aucune importance, c'est incurable. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Je vais mourir Lily. Si la guerre ne m'emporte pas, ce sera cette maladie qui me jettera dans la tombe. Je ne survivrai pas un hiver de plus. »

« Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire ? »

« Si mais le prix à payer est bien trop grand. »

« Quel est le prix de ta santé ? »

« Mes sentiments, Lys. Et je ne tiens pas à devenir aussi sombre et meurtrier que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Il toussa encore quelques pétales et s'éloigna. « Tu m'excuseras mais j'ai quelques potions à faire, notamment pour me soulager. »

« Bien sûr, » fit la femme, le cœur en peine d'apprendre ainsi le terrible sort de son ami.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Lily, » soupira l'homme qui l'avait clairement entendu dans sa voix. « Occupe-toi plutôt de ton gamin. C'est de lui que tu dois te tracasser et non de moi. »

« Mais tu es mon meilleur ami, Severus. »

« Je l'étais. Nos routes se sont séparées il y a longtemps, Lily. J'ai accepté mon sort et j'ai bien l'intention de me battre jusqu'au bout et de rester moi-même. Au revoir, Lys. »

Il laissa là la sorcière pour s'enfoncer dans les cachots de Poudlard et pénétrer dans son antre faire les quelques potions dont il avait besoin.

xXxXxXx

Severus avait le cœur déchiré, encore plus que ses poumons presque obstrués à l'annonce de la tragédie. Son amour impossible venait de périr, assassinée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même.

« Je suis sincèrement navré, Severus, » fit Dumbledore en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule. « Ils ont accordé leur confiance à la mauvaise personne. »

Le Maître des Potions respirait difficilement et le fait de pleurer n'arrangeait pas du tout son affaire. Il tenait fermement le bras du vieil homme, souffrant le martyr dans son corps et dans son âme.

« Mais son fils est encore en vie et il aura besoin de toutes les protections possibles. »

« Pourquoi …, » haleta Severus. « Pourquoi… le protéger… le Seigneur des … Ténèbres… n'est plus. »

« Il n'est pas mort, mon jeune ami, juste affaibli. Et viendra un jour où il retrouvera sa puissance. »

Il fallut quelques instants au malade pour intégrer la nouvelle. Il toussa un torrent de pétales et reprit difficilement de l'air alors qu'il tenait toujours la main de son bienfaiteur.

« Em… emmenez-moi à … Sainte-Mangouste. »

Dumbledore comprit immédiatement le désir silencieux du jeune Serpentard et l'y transporta sur-le-champ. Il fit jouer de son influence pour qu'il soit directement pris en charge et soit sauvé de la mort atrocement fleurie qui l'attendait au bout du chemin.

L'intervention dura ce qu'il lui sembla être des heures avant que le jeune homme soit enfin sorti d'affaire et transporté dans une chambre. Il vivrait.

xXxXxXx

Quand il se réveilla, Severus inspira profondément. Cela lui fit un bien fou. Il n'avait plus respiré aussi bien depuis des années, depuis ses quinze ans en réalité. Il se redressa et porta la main à sa poitrine. Il y avait quelques bandages blancs qui la recouvraient totalement.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin d'observer le résultat par lui-même dans un miroir. Il ôta les bandelettes et observa les cicatrices laissées par les racines qui avaient avec le temps percé ses poumons pour se ramifier un peu partout sur son torse, allant jusqu'à devenir visible sous sa peau pâle.

Il se souvenait encore de la cause de toute la souffrance qu'il avait endurée pendant cinq longues années. Mais maintenant, il n'en souffrait plus. Il n'en éprouvait plus rien. Il croisa le regard sombre de son reflet et fit enfin sa promesse de manière orale, ce qu'il n'avait pu faire avant, incapable de respirer et de parler correctement.

« Lily, aujourd'hui, je ne t'aime plus, mais je te resterai toujours fidèle car c'est pour toi que j'ai choisi de sacrifier mes sentiments. Tu as protégé ton enfant de ta vie, par conséquent, je le protégerai de la mienne. Je protégerai Harry Potter jusqu'à ce que tout danger soit écarté de lui, ou je mourrais en essayant, tu as ma parole. »

Ainsi son serment fait, l'homme revêtit ses robes noires et, le cœur fermé à toute émotion heureuse, il partit vivre sa vie de protecteur dans le plus grand secret et protéger l'enfant de la femme qu'il avait jadis aimé et pour qui il avait fait un ultime sacrifice.

FIN


End file.
